Allamian Commonwealth
There is no single country so feared and reviled on Uwibami as the Allamian Commonwealth; not necessarily because they are any more twisted than their Scyllan counterparts and allies, the Alastoskans and the Kingdom of Blackened Brass, but because of how horrifyingly efficient they are at being unquestionably evil. The despotic tyrant Amelia Kursis does not hold power because she is able to keep the people yoked through brutal oppression via overpowering force, or through religious mania and brainwashing, but instead through raw inspirational charismatic ability and cunning. The people of the Commonwealth are not small-minded zealots or peasants shackled by fear; but well educated, capable of critical reasoning and making intelligent judgments, and through those judgments they have come to believe in and follow her. Such power would not be so disturbing, were it not for the fact that the Commonwealth is one of the largest and most powerful nations in Charybdis. No other nation on Uwibami controls as much territory as the Allamians do- they dominate not only a number of skylands and islands, but they're the only country which is capable of enforcing claims to three seas, all located in the southeastern portion of the planetary maps; and they're always looking to add more. A highly militarized nation, they've been at war with virtually every other nation on Uwibami off and on for the last four centuries, slowly gaining ground on their rivals. As of yet nothing has truly stopped them in their slow march to world domination, only slowed them down- even the Dragon Wars are considered more of an annoying obstacle rather than a deterrent. Unless the other Uwibamic nations can figure out a way to stop them, it's inevitable that one day- maybe a hundred years from now, maybe a thousand years from now- the Allamians will conquer the world, and turn their eyes out to the rest of the system. Despite not being visited by most people possessed of some modicum of 'survival instincts', the rest of the system has learned quite a bit about the culture, society, and military structure of the Commonwealth- not really much way to avoid finding out really, as often as they go to war, broadcast bragging propaganda, and drag entire factions into their games of clandestine warfare and intrigue. Most perturbing, and puzzling for that matter, for a long time was how they actually managed to afford everything. Centuries of full militarization comes with hefty costs; not just money but food, ores, energy, and other things that aren't particularly abundant on Uwibami without vast operations the logistics of which are nigh impossible to maintain. As it turns out, their ability to keep their economy and war machine fueled comes from having basically no ethical qualms about using any and all resources available to cut down on costs. Slavery, bargains with infernal powers, harvesting and salvaging anything and everything they can lay their hands on, raiding, recycling everything, there's nothing the Allamians won't do and nothing they won't find a use for to keep the Commonwealth going. This has worked to create a most disturbing and imposing landscape. Building designs taken from both the Ryengan Empire and the Narweir Republic stand alongside horrific skyscrapers made of bones and chains, with street lamps powered by the weeping of the condemned, and factories that churn out huge clouds of tainted smoke which hangs above most towns and cities, endlessly producing strange and frightening goods. It's equal parts incredible and hellish, and grants the Commonwealth both the resources they need to keep going and an incredibly diverse array of forces. Ostensibly, the Commonwealth makes use of the same Common Sense Laws that most other nations do- but as with most things, it's been twisted to suit the needs of the citizenry and the vision of their despot. Every race has a place- Elves and Half-Elves are exclusively magic specialists, Draconids and Dwarves are almost always military and engineers, Citybound are generally accountants or civil service workers, all Kampftier are expected to become soldiers, Halflings are managers of money and resources, Kelthid are always members of the 'Special Defense Forces' (read: secret police), and Humans go to whatever fields they're individually best suited for. But the Commonwealth has more than just the standard races in their midst, they also possess a large number of Goblinoids as a main military force, two broods of Black and Red Dragons and Lo'nou to hunt and exterminate Aboleth, and all sorts of monstrous creatures are kept and bred for various uses. With their reduced ability to produce along the same military standards as other nations, these supplements give their armies a very schizophrenic appearance, adding a significant element of unpredictability which has proven terribly lethal. Years of progressive brainwashing and social control techniques have made the citizens of the Commonwealth not only comfortable with these strange arrangements, but tolerant and even approving of them. Even the recently added Lo'nou find it an agreeable way of life, probably since they're used to a slave-like lifestyle. Everyone in the Commonwealth is effectively property and can be treated as such at any time for the good of the whole- this is the basis of their society, anything can, will, and must be done 'for the greater good'. The life of the individual is only if importance in that it can lend to the greatness and strength of the whole. Even if that individual becomes recognized as a hero, their heroics are only important if it contributes to the Commonwealth- to everyone's mutual survival, prosperity, and progress. And anyone who cannot or will not contribute is to be villified, spat on, even killed if they prove detrimental. Such beliefs make loyalty almost a non-issue; anyone who doesn't go with the societal flow either ends up dead or enslaved. Makes traitors and dissenters, the two most valuable resources for outsiders looking to strike at the Commonwealth, rare and isolated sorts. Commonwealth DFL Commonwealth Foreign Relations Uwibami Back to Main Page